Unknown
Minecraft The game where you can do whatever you want. Play with friends or alone... Sounds peaceful, doesn't it? You should be more careful, I learned it a few months ago. I usually play Minecraft on servers, thats a rare sight to see me playing alone. One day, I lost connection in a middle of a server event, so I got mad of course. I was like "Great... Couldn't you disconnect 10 minutes later?!?" Okay, my Internet should be back soon. 2 hours past, still nothing. I was bored, so why not create a singleplayer world? I did so. Everything was normal, I started gathering resources, built a shelter, gone mining, - things you do in a new world - but something wasn't right. The map was full of glitched biomes and animals spawned in caves. I heard of glitched terrain before, so I didnt give much attention. A few Minecraft days passed, I had an iron set, tons of food and a nice house. I just got back from my mining trip to store my new stuff, but all my chests, furnaces - everything you can store in - were empty. "Wait a minute! This happened to me earlier!" (read The Black Entity posted by me on minecraftforums if you want to know how it all started) I opened my recording software - just like last time - in hope I can find edvience or watch my footage if I miss something. When I logged back onto my world, I was in a dark cave. No idea where I could be, so I pressed F3 to check. X=null Y=null Z=null As I know it's a parsing failure, but where am I then? Every data I could get any information about my location was null. Fortunetly, I still had my items. Only 3 torches... My plan was to start placing torches and break the ones behind me to be able to light my path. A few minutes past, I had no idea where I was going. I turned around to break the torch when I saw two red eyes in the distance, watching me. "No! Not again!" I wanted to shut down my computer, but I couldn't even exit or minimalise Minecraft. I started mining my way out, fuck that cave. I blocked the way behind me in panic. About 5 minutes later I started calming down, but it only got worse... Void fog and particles appeared as I went higher. "What the... Is this even possible?!?" And I reached the surface. I looked up, all black. No sun, moon or stars. When I looked back down my tunnel wasn't there anymore. I was in a flat bedrock world. A really spooky and unforgettable ambient... And I saw those red glowing eyes again. I tried running away, but I couldn't. It didnt get closer or farther. Just watching me from a distance. After I took some screenshots it slowly came closer and closer. My character was frozen, could only rotate my camera. When it was about 10 blocks away from me, it ran in front of me with high speed, and the game crashed with a loud glitch noise. My computer shut down, and couldn't turn it back on again. Right now, it's in my room, cannot be turned on. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas